Me da igual porque eres tu
by Charat142
Summary: ¿No os preguntais que ocurrió exactamente para que ocurriera esa escena en la enfermeria? ¿Que hicieron? Yo intento hacer un fic para aclararnos las dudas....Remus y Tonks.
1. Chapter 1

**SI NO HAS LEIDO HBP NO SIGAS, NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE LOS SPOILERS QUE PUEDAS DESCUBRIR A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA.**

Domingo 17, he acabado HBP...Muchas emociones recorren mi cuerpo: Tristeza, Alegria, Emoción, Odio...Pero una cosa sobresale un poco ante las demás. Remus y Tonks. Yo simplemente no me creía que fuera verdad, que ellos...solo pensaba que ocurriria en los fics (A decir verdad, HBP parece un fic a lo grande y oficial)...desde que lei El Prisionero de Azkaban me enamoré de Remus, y desde que leí la Orden del Fenix me enamoré de Tonks. Vi que habia muy buen ambiente entre ellos en lo poco que salian juntos, por eso empecé a pensar...¿Y si?...Un **NO** rotundo rondaba por mi cabeza al pensar que JKR juntaría a dos de mis personajes favoritos.

Bueno...no he de negar que empecé a dar saltos en mi habitación y que casi rompo la lamparita con mis brazos moviendose frenéticamente e intentando aguantar las ganas de gritar: "GRACIAS SEÑOR!". Debido a que eran la una de la madrugada no pude. XD...Pero...un mal sabor de boca se me quedó: Queria saber más sobre esa historia, sobre lo que pasó para que ocurriera. Por eso, para calmar mi sed de sangre...XD...pues empecé a escribir este fic, y lo baso en la historia del libro, asi que en algunos momentos, capitulos estaran mayormente hechos con fragmentos de HBP, con algunas modificaciones.

Amantes del Remus/Tonks, espero que disfruteís leyendo este fic tanto como lo escribo yo. Enviadme Reviews! Que necesito ánimos! XD...Gracias por leerme.

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR...por desgracia Remus Lupin también le pertenece..._

* * *

**-CAPITULO 1-  
UN POCO DE ESTOFADO**

El verano era menos caluroso que el del año pasado, afortunadamente, y la cálida brisa de la tarde estaba acariciando la cara de una joven que tenia, lo que se dice, un _look _bastante particular: llevaba el pelo corto y de color rosa chicle, con una camiseta morada que ponía "Las Brujas de Macbeth" y unos pantalones vaqueros, que…estaban "algo" empapados.

La gente de Ottery Saint Catchpole miraba a Nymphadora Tonks con desdén, nunca habían visto a nadie tan extraño, aparte de alguno de los miembros de una familia pelirroja de las afueras de la ciudad…los _Weasel_, según recordaban algunos.

A Tonks, en cambio, le gustaba su aspecto, aunque en ese momento no le importaba lo que dijeran esos muggles ya que se estaba maldiciendo a si misma por su patosidad: Se había aparecido en medio de la plaza del pueblo, la cual había una fuente, por desgracia, y no podía secarse con un hechizo ya que no era muy recomendable hacerlo delante de tantos muggles y, para colmo, se había dejado la varita en casa.

Después de andar media hora, Tonks llegó a La Madriguera, había sido invitada a cenar esa noche, y la ropa aún no se le había secado.

"Maldita sea…eres una estúpida" se repetía Tonks a si misma mientras oía la futura reprimenda de Ojo-Loco con su _¡Alerta permanente! _y tocaba la puerta.

Una señora regordeta, bajita y pelirroja abrió la puerta.

"¡Tonks querida!" dijo la señora Weasley "¡Pensaba que ya no vendrías, pasa pasa!"

"Buenas, Molly" dijo Tonks "Tuve un pequeño accidente con mi aparición y caí en la fuente de la plaza y…verás…me dejé la varita en casa y…"

"¡Oh, Dios Mío!" interrumpió la Señora Weasley mientras se ponía una mano en la boca. "Ven a la cocina, te secarás allí…" añadió, y empezó a andar, seguida por Tonks "…Ojo-Loco y Remus están esperando"

Tonks se paró de golpe.

"¿No sería mejor que me secara aquí?" dijo rápidamente "Voy a molestar…"

"¡Que dices!" respondió la señora Weasley, cogiendo de la muñeca a Tonks y tirando de ella"¡Vamos!"

"E-Esta bien…" suspiró Tonks.

Genial, el día era perfecto, se había aparecido en una fuente, se había olvidado la varita y Remus vería como hace el ridículo.

"Mirad quien ha llegado" gruñó Moody, al ver a Tonks entrar en la cocina seguida de la señora Weasley. "Ya pensábamos que te había atacado alguien, no sabes lo peligroso que es ir solo en estos tiempos y…"

"Lo sabemos bien, Ojo-Loco" le interrumpió la señora Weasley mientras agarraba su varita. "Tonks se ha aparecido en la fuente sin querer, y no se ha podido secar porque se ha olvidado la varita…"

"¿QUE?" bramó Moody "¡YA VAN 20 VECES ESTE MES¡ALERTA PERMANENTE¡A-L-E-R-T-A-P-E-R-M-A-N-E-N-T-E!..."

Tonks miró a Ojo-Loco un poco asustada, su cara deforme daba más miedo cuando se enfadaba. Luego miró a Remus, que la saludó mientras gesticulaba un "Hola".

"¡YA SE LO DIJE A DUMBLEDORE¡PERO ÉL CLARO, COMO SI NADA!" seguía Moody.

Tonks ya no escuchaba la reprimenda, estaba estática mirando al suelo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su don de metamorfaga no la traicionara, pero no lo consiguió, estaba roja como un tomate. Mientras, la señora Weasley la secaba con una pequeña ráfaga de aire caliente que salía de su varita.

Remus Lupin miraba divertido la escena mientras sostenía una copa de vino en la mano y estaba sentado, pobre Nymphadora, es decir, Tonks…siempre tan despistada.

"¡ERES UNA AURORA¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!"

"_¿Qué le pasa a ella? No pone buena cara…" _pensó Remus.

"¡SI YO HUBIERA SIDO TU INSTRUCTOR TE HABRÍA HECHADO ENSEGUIDA!"

"_No puede ser por eso…no lo creo"_

"¡ALGUN DÍA PERDERAS LA CABEZA Y…."

"Ya es suficiente, Ojo-Loco. Nymphadora solamente ha tenido un pequeño error…"

Tonks miró a Remus, éste estaba mirando a Ojo-Loco.

"¿Un error dices?" Moody parecía que iba a explotar "¡Ya van seis veces esta semana¡UNA CADA DIA!"

"Bueno, a veces tenemos en la cabeza otras cosas…" respondió Remus calmadamente, aunque sorprendido por tanto fallo. "…Además" añadió "Todos estamos algo tensos en estos momentos…"

"Ya está" dijo la señora Weasley, mirando a Moody con desdén "Secada, siéntate Tonks querida, cogeré el estofado y…"

"¿Que esta pasando aquí?" dijo una joven que estaba en la puerta, tenía el pelo plateado y una belleza increíble. "Bill y yo intentábamos _dogmig…pego_ oímos unos _grgitos_…"

Tonks se sentó en la mesa mientras miraba a Fleur Delacour, la prometida de Bill. La cara se le ensombreció un poco. Fleur era guapa, elegante, no era patosa…lo contrario a ella…estar a su lado le hacia sentir francamente mal.

"No ha pasado nada" dijo la señora Weasley secamente "puedes volver a dormir"

Fleur giró con un movimiento muy característico de su pelo plateado y subió las escaleras. La señora Weasley puso el estofado sobre la mesa, su cara demostraba un enfado más que evidente.

"Espero que tampoco hayas despertado a los niños…Ojo-Loco…No durmieron mucho ayer…Mucho o poco Remus?" preguntó la señora Weasley enfadada mientras cogía el plato de Remus.

"Tu sabes que me encanta tu estofado Molly" contesto Lupin amablemente.

La señora Weasley sonrió, ese comentario pareció calmar su enfado. Después sirvió a Moody, que miraba con recelo el estofado, como si tuviera algún veneno letal entre sus ingredientes. Luego cogió el plato de Tonks.

"No me pongas mucho estofado, Molly" dijo Tonks "No tengo mucha hambre"

Remus la miró. Definitivamente, estaba rara. Tonks notó su mirada y la evitó, no soportaba que esos ojos de color miel la miraran como si escudriñaran en su interior. Todos esos olvidos y patosidades descomunales se debían a algo en concreto, hacía unos días que empezó a sentir algo distinto por su compañero de la Orden, algo demasiado intenso, que podía derrumbar a la persona más fuerte del mundo. Pero intentaba mantenerlo en secreto. En su interior sabía claramente que el corazón de ese hombre no se abre fácilmente a los demás, sabía que, aunque fuera amable con todo el mundo, él nunca demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, con la cual había desarrollado una bonita amistad…además¿Qué iba a sentir él por una chica de 23 años, a la cual casi trataban como una niña?

"¿Hay nuevas ordenes de Dumbledore?" pregunto Ojo-Loco tomando un sorbo de su petaca, sacando a Tonks de su ensimismamiento.

"Por ahora solamente estar -como tu dices- en Alerta Permanente" respondió Remus con una leve sonrisa.

Moody gruñó y siguió comiendo su estofado, mientras Remus y Molly mantenian una conversación sobre la recién anunciada boda de Bill y Fleur. Tonks no decía nada y removía el caldo del estofado con la cuchara.

"Ya he terminado" dijo Moody, mientras se levantaba. "Gracias por la comida, tengo que irme a vigilar" empezó a andar hacia la puerta de la cocina "Y recordad: Al…"

"…Alerta permanente" dijeron Remus y la señora Weasley al unísono, mientras tomaban un poco de estofado.

"Eso es…" gruño Ojo-Loco "Espero que algun dia os lo tomeis enserio, podrá salvaros de una buena. Buenas Noches."

Y desapareció.

"Bueno" dijo la señora Weasley "Me voy un momento arriba, que tengo que ordenar la habitación de los gemelos para cuando venga Harry"

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" preguntó Lupin amablemente.

"Eres muy amable, pero no, gracias. Hay un poco de helado en la estantería de la derecha si queréis" sonrió la señora Weasley "Adiós"

Un silencio invadió la sala, como si una barrera invisible impidiera que las dos personas que ahora estaban en la cocina no pudieran entablar una conversación. La verdad es que era bastante incómodo.

"Nymphadora…" empezó Remus.

Tonks se estremeció¿Por qué demonios su madre le había llamado NYMPHADORA, miró a Remus por unos segundos, en esos momentos no podía mirarle a los ojos, simplemente no podía.

"Ejem…" dijo ella molesta.

"Disculpa, Tonks" dijo Remus inmediatamente.

"¿Si?"

"¿No te comes tu estofado?" preguntó él amablemente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

"No…" respondió ella "La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre"

"Es extraño…a ti siempre te ha encantado el estofado de Molly" dijo Remus como si nada mirándola fijamente.

Ella evitó su mirada de nuevo, algo pasaba, se decía Remus a sí mismo, Tonks siempre estaba alegre, pero hacía unos días que estaba como apagada¿A que se debería ese estado de ánimo? Hacia días que una posible solución le rondaba por la cabeza… cuando Tonks se recuperaba en el hospital…después de la pelea en el Ministerio… ¿Podía ser eso?

"Bueno, es que…estoy haciendo… ¡Algo de régimen!" respondió Tonks rápidamente. Eso no había sonado convincente.

"¿Por qué? Si estas bien" dijo Remus sinceramente.

"¡Porque sí!" respondió ella algo molesta, sonrojada ante ese comentario.

"Tonks. ¿Desde cuando hace que nos conocemos?" preguntó Remus tranquilamente entrelazando sus manos y poniéndolas encima de la mesa.

Tonks se sorprendió ante esa pregunta.

"Desde…hace un año y medio…creo…"

"Exacto" prosiguió Lupin "Y no creo que este año y medio no haya servido para conocernos, y hablando claramente, veo que algo te ocurre"

"No me pasa nada" contestó ella, su corazón iba a mil por hora¿A que se estaba refiriendo él? Además… ¿Desde cuando había empezado ella a conocer al verdadero Remus? La palabra _nunca_ sonó en su cabeza.

"Tu cara te delata" Remus estaba serio "Tonks…me preocupas, desde lo…" Remus respiró hondo, le costaba hablar de ese tema."…lo que pasó en el Ministerio…"

"Ah…eso…" Tonks se entristeció un poco. La verdad es que la muerte de su primo la había afectado…recordaba cuando despertó en el Hospital San Mungo, Remus estaba a su lado, y él le dijo la trágica noticia: Sirius había sido asesinado por Bellatrix Lestrange, la cual luchaba contra ella antes del trágico suceso. "Esta superado totalmente" mintió ella, _totalmente_ no era la palabra exacta, ni mucho menos.

"Totalmente…" repitió Remus sin poder evitar un tono de desconfianza en su voz "Debe ser eso…"

"De verdad Remus, estoy bien…pero…aún me sabe muy mal…y pienso en lo que podría haber pasado si…" los ojos de Tonks empezaron a humedecerse.

"Tonks…No es tu culpa…" dijo Remus

"¡Es que Ojo-Loco tiene razón!" sollozó Tonks "¡Soy una incompetente¡No hay nada que me salga bien!..."

"Eso no es verdad" dijo él mientras se levantaba e iba hacia ella. "No le hagas caso a Moody, está algo tenso estos dias."

"…¡Pero parte es culpa mia¡Me olvido la varita¡Me tropiezo con todo¡Mira cuantas tazas le he roto a Molly en los últimos meses¡Si…Siempre hago el ridículo delante de ti!"

Remus se detuvo y la miró, Tonks estaba observando fijamente el plato aún lleno de estofado con la cara visiblemente roja. Esa última frase se le había escapado sin querer.

"¿Perdón?" dijo él, algo sorprendido.

"Na-Nada…" respondió ella rápidamente. "Será mejor que me vaya" y se levantó.

Lupin vaciló un instante, quería saber el porqué de esa reacción. Al ver a Tonks empezar a andar rápidamente hacia la puerta, la siguió rápidamente y la intento agarrar, pero no hizo falta, el golpe que se dio Tonks contra la puerta sirvió para que se detuviera.

"¡AUCH!" gritó ella frotándose la nariz, estaba sangrando "¡Maldita puerta!"

"Vaya…" dijo Remus, con una leve sonrisa en su cara. "Déjame ver…" cogió a Tonks del hombro e hizo que se girara hacia él. Tonks sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

"No…no importa" dijo mientras miraba al suelo.

"Si que importa" dijo Remus sacando su varita. "Venga, levanta la cabeza"

"Que no…no hace…"

Tonks no pudo acabar la frase, Remus la había cogido por la barbilla y había puesto su cara a la vista. Lupin apuntó con la varita a la nariz de Tonks.

"_Episkey_" dijo Remus, luego quitó la varita de delante su cara "Espera unos segunditos…"

Tonks sintió como su nariz se calentaba y se enfriaba, y luego el dolor desapareció. Se tocó la nariz.

"Vaya, gracias"

"De nada…y ahora" dijo Remus amablemente soltando suavemente la barbilla de Tonks "Quisiera preguntarte porque crees que haces el ridículo delante de mi"

"¿Eh?" Tonks se quedó si habla, empezó a mover sus manos frenéticamente "¡Yo no he dicho eso!"

"Sí que lo has dicho…" dijo Remus divertido, al verla reaccionar de esa manera. "…Y yo no creo que hagas el ridículo" añadió.

"Yo sí lo creo" dijo Tonks intentando ocultar sus nervios y poniéndose muy seria. "Ya nos veremos, Remus"

Y abrió la puerta rápidamente y se marchó, dejando a un Lupin bastante preocupado viendo fijamente como su compañera de la Orden se alejaba. Esa conversación le había dejado aturdido…Nymphadora estaba bastante deprimida por su presunta culpabilidad pero…una cosa no le había quedado clara: No entendía porqué se sentía ridícula ante él.

"Debo hablar con ella…" se dijo a si mismo mientras se sentaba en la mesa, cogía su copa de vino y miraba la puerta por donde había salido su amiga, pensativo.

Molly apareció por la puerta.

"¿Qué ha pasado? He oido un ruido muy fuerte…" preguntó asustada.

Remus parecía que no la escuchaba…estaba absorto en sus pensamientos…pensando que debia averiguar a toda costa lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS!...Estoy emocionada de que os guste tanto...enserio...cada dia me ponia a dar saltos al ver un review! Por cierto, contestando a algunas cosas: No me quedé sin mano por el incidente de la lámpara...XD...estoy bien. XD...Y bueno, es vdd que parece un gran fic. Como dije anteriormente, pero recordad que alomejor Rowling ya tenia las parejas hechas y nosotrs, con lo fanátics que somos...pues claro, empezamos alli a hacer fics como cosacos. XD...

No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero la gente que aún no se ha leido el libro, por favor, leedlo primero antes de leer este fic...porque saldrán SPOILERS bastante importantes en algunos momentos...sobretodo por el final. No quiero se la causante que os amarga las sorpresas...

Bueno, no os como más el coco y dejo que empeceis a leer el segundo capitulo.Aqui ya empezaremos a meternos más en la trama...ya que el primer capitulo era como un capitulo de introducción. Me despido hasta el siguiente! Adiosooooo!

* * *

**-CAPITULO 2-  
SI SIGUES EL REFRÁN...**

Remus Lupin parecía, a primera vista, un hombre normal. Pero si te fijabas más bien, su joven aspecto, su pelo entrecano y su pálida piel te mostraban a un hombre enfermizo. A él ya le daba igual, no había remedio para eso, no había un maldito remedio para curar esa tortura que sufría cada mes…solamente una mísera poción que calmaba los efectos.

En los últimos años, las preocupaciones de Lupin iban en aumento: primero de todo, estaba su licantropía y las consecuencias que tenía ésta, ya que era muy difícil conseguir trabajo y mantenerlo, y eso se notaba en su cuenta de Gringotts, no muy elevada. Después, el retorno de uno de los magos más peligrosos de la historia. Luego, la trágica y desafortunada muerte del único amigo que le quedaba: Sirius Black. Y recientemente, el misterioso comportamiento de Tonks.

Remus recordaba con una sonrisa el momento en que conoció a Tonks, ella habia venido junto dos aurores más y Dumbledore a Grimmauld Place. Y bueno, fue la primera vez que se tropezó con el paragüero de la entrada. Remus estaba en la cocina y oyó un estruendo, seguido de las maldiciones del retrato de la Señora Black, poniendo los ojos en blanco, Remus se levantó y fue hacia el retrato para taparlo. Y vio a Nymphadora Tonks por primera vez, con su característico pelo rosa, hablando con Sirius.

"_Me han hablado de lo que pasó Sirius…lo sient…" empezó Tonks._

"_Vaya Nymphadora¡Cuanto has crecido!" la interrumpió Sirius dando vueltas a su alrededor y mirándola._

"_¿Qu…?… ¡Tonks¡Es Tonks! "dijo ella enfadada, reaccionado un poco más tarde._

_Remus se acercó al grupo, después de haber tapado el cuadro._

"_¡Ah¡Remus, ven¡Te presento a mi sobrina segunda, Nymphadora!" dijo Sirius mientras Remus la miraba con una sonrisa amable.  
__  
"¡Es TONKS!" repitió ella aún más enfadada. Miró a Remus. "Mi madre me puso ese horrible nombre a saber porqué…por eso prefiero que me llamen por mi apellido."_

"_Yo me llamo Remus Lupin" dijo él, con una sonrisa "Y puedes llamarme por mi nombre o por mi apellido si también lo deseas"_

"_MMMMmmm…" dijo Tonks, evaluándolo. " Prefiero Remus" sonrió "Encantada, me llamo Tonks"_

"_Nympha…" empezó a decir Sirius, pero se calló enseguida al recibir una mirada fulminante de su sobrina. Remus no puedo evitar reírse…_

Un pequeño ruido despertó a Lupin de su sueño. El disco de vinilo del tocadiscos había terminado. Remus se levantó del sillón y recogió el libro que había caído a sus pies, se dirigió al tocadiscos, quitó el disco y puso otro, esta vez sonaba ópera, Offenbach. Volvió a sentarse y se dispuso a seguir leyendo. Pero unos suaves golpes en la puerta de la entrada lo interrumpieron. Sin apagar el tocadiscos, se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

"¿Estas segura que tengo que ir yo, Molly?" preguntó Nymphadora Tonks a la mujer que estaba metiendo comida en una cesta.

"¡Pues claro que sí!" dijo la Señora Weasley. "¡Remus necesita alimento! Falta poco para…" miró por la ventana. El Sol se estaba poniendo y la Luna empezaba a aparecer tras las montañas, estaba en cuarto creciente.

A Tonks le dio un vuelco el estómago, pensar que Remus tenía que sufrir eso cada mes…

"Esta bien" dijo al fin.

"Gracias, Tonks" sonrió la Señora Weasley mientras le daba la cesta. "Remus se pondrá contento de verte"

"Sí…" dijo ella sin evitar sonrojarse un poco con ese comentario. "…supongo…bueno, buenas noches, Molly"

Tonks se puso su capa, cogió la cesta, y salió por la puerta, sin antes tropezarse y maldecir el paragüero de al lado de la salida. ¿Acaso tenia una extraña fijación con los paragüeros? se preguntaba mientras desaparecía.

"Esto se pone interesante…" rió la Señora Weasley por lo bajo.

Tonks se apareció delante de una rústica casa en una urbanización de las afueras de Londres. Respiró hondo, se acercó a la puerta y tocó tres veces. Esperó.

Después de unos pocos segundos, Remus Lupin abrió la puerta, con un libro en la mano y de fondo una música que Tonks reconoció como una ópera. Remus la miraba sorprendido, no se esperaba a nadie en esos momentos.

"Vaya, Nymp…Tonks" corrigió Remus rápidamente al ver la cara de la chica "Encantado de verte de nuevo, hacia una semana que no sabia nada de ti…"

"Bueno sí…" dijo ella algo avergonzada, era verdad, después de su huida de La Madriguera hacia una semana que evitaba a Remus

"Te traigo comida de parte de Molly" dijo ella cambiando de tema mientras le enseñaba la cesta.

"Molly se preocupa demasiado por mí…" suspiró Remus dejando entrar a Tonks en su casa y cerrando la puerta.

"¿Dónde dejo la…?"

"¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?" la interrumpió él.

La joven se quedó quieta, con la cesta entre sus manos. Sus nudillos se empezaron a poner blancos debido a la presión que éstos ejercían sobre el asa de la cesta.

"No querría molestar…" dijo Tonks.

"En absoluto" dijo Lupin con una sonrisa mientras cogía la cesta dificultosamente, debido a lo fuerte que Tonks tenia la tenía agarrada, luego empezó a dirigirse hacia la cocina, pero después de vacilar un momento se paró y se giró de nuevo, mirándola a ella, que aún seguía en la misma posición. "¿Es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa verdad?"

"Sí…"

"Espérame en el salón, por favor, esta allí mismo" dijo él señalando hacia la izquierda. "Ahora vendré, quítate los zapatos si quieres estar más cómoda" sonrió, y se fue a la cocina.

Tonks sentía una cantidad de cosas por su cuerpo, no sabía decir cuando una empezaba y la otra terminaba. Se quitó los zapatos como Remus le había dicho, a saber porque. Miró el vestíbulo en el que estaba, una escalera de madera, unos pequeños cuadros mugrientos y un espejo era lo único que adornaba ese espacio. Había dos puertas, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, Tonks supuso que la de la derecha debía ser la cocina. Se dirigió a la de la izquierda y entró.

Un suave tacto rozó sus pies, Tonks miró al suelo, una moqueta marrón era la causante. La habitación era pequeña, rectangular, pero estaba bien amueblada: una vieja chimenea, apagada, ocupaba la pared de la izquierda de Tonks, delante había un sofá, con la tapicería algo gastada. Detrás de este, en la pared, unas estanterías estaban llenas de libros, y en algunos estantes había también discos, mayoritariamente de vinilo; a su lado, un viejo tocadiscos, del cual sonaba una suave música, un sillón, y una lámpara de pie encendida. Las paredes, antes blancas, estaban ahora de un suave color grisáceo. Un poco más al fondo a la izquierda, una mesa estaba rodeada por cuatro sillas, una a cada lado.

"Creo que hay suficientes sitios para que no estés de pie" dijo una ronca voz detrás de Tonks, que se giró al instante.

"Es que…estaba mirando…" se disculpó ella.

"Siéntate, por favor, la comida se está calentando. He pensado que podríamos comernos lo que me ha traído Molly, así no se desperdicia" dijo Remus con una leve sonrisa.

Tonks obedeció y se sentó, se podría decir que era un robot de lo tensa que estaba. Remus apoyó su brazo a la chimenea y se quedó mirándola, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Ayyyy…" pensó ella, mirando al suelo "No me mires de esa forma…"

Remus se estaba preguntando en como podría empezar para preguntarle a Tonks que le pasó hace una semana. La verdad es que con el asunto de Sirius, según le había preguntado a Molly, Tonks lo llevaba bastante bien… ¿Entonces que podía ser la otra cosa que le preocupaba?

"Tonks oye…" Remus vió como ella levantó la cabeza hacia él "Querria preguntarte una cosa algo pers…"

Una bonita melodía empezó a salir del tocadiscos y llamó la atención a Tonks.

"¿Qué es esa música?" interrumpió Tonks.

"Offenbach" respondió Remus, algo aturdido por la interrupción.

"¿Offen…queeé?"

"Offenbach" repitió Remus sin poder evitar una carcajada "¿Quieres que lo quite?" dijo mientras se dirigía al tocadiscos.

"No, no…es bonita…" dijo ella mientras escuchaba la canción, que estaba en italiano "¿Qué dicen?"

"¿Me creerías si te digo que no lo sé?" dijo él sinceramente con una sonrisa de lado y levantado las cejas.

"Creo que sí" esta vez rió ella "¿Entonces por qué la escuchas?"

"Porque me tranquiliza…" dijo él mirando por la "¿Sabes? A veces una canción puede hacerte reaccionar ante alguna situación o llevarte lejos…según como la tomes…al menos eso pienso yo"

Tonks le miró, no era muy frecuente que Remus le dijera cosas de esas.

"Pues yo…" dijo ella mientras Remus se giraba para mirarla "…Sigo prefiriendo Las Brujas de Macbeth, definitivamente"

"Parece que hay algunas diferencias musicales entre nosotros" bromeó Remus.

"Sí" sonrió Tonks.

Un silencio invadió la sala, solamente la música era lo único que se oía, la luz de la luna se empezaba a filtrar por las ventanas. Remus pensó en volver a preguntar, decidió que si no se lo preguntaba directamente no lo sabría nunca, eso era algo raro en él, preguntar cosas muy personales de golpe. Pero Tonks le preocupaba demasiado…

"Oye…Tonks…me gustaría preguntart…" empezó de nuevo Remus.

"Remus… ¿No huele a quemado?" interrumpió de nuevo ella.  
"Pues ahora que me lo dices Tonks, sí" dijo él oliendo el aire.

Los dos estuvieron pensando por unos segundos de donde vendría ese olor, después, casi al mismo tiempo se miraron a la vez, y Remus salio corriendo hacia la cocina, Tonks se levantó rápidamente y lo siguió.

Al abrir la puerta, una gran cantidad de humo salió de la cocina.

"Oh, dios…" dijo Remus mientras tosía y apagaba el horno. "Se me ha pasado el tiempo…tendré que disculparme a Molly…"

"¿No se puede arreglar?" dijo Tonks entrando en la cocina y tapándose la nariz.

"¿Tu crees que sí?" dijo Remus enseñándole una bandeja con algo de color negro que antes era comida.

"Definitivamente……no"

"Te invito a cenar y mira lo que pasa, que bochorno" dijo Remus tirando la comida y lavando la bandeja. "Lo siento mucho"

"No pasa nada…con la de cosas que he hecho yo a veces, esto no es nada" dijo ella intentando animarlo.

"Intentare preparar algo más…" dijo Remus. "Vuelve al salón…"

Tonks obedeció. Remus no quería darse por vencido, cuanto antes le preguntara que le pasaba, mejor.

"_¡Siempre hago el ridículo delante de ti!"_

Durante toda la semana esa frase no se le había ido de la cabeza, pero el problema no era ese, pensó Remus.

Tonks entró en el salón y se sentó, se dio cuenta de que estaba sedienta, entonces, vio una botellita con un líquido transparente y un vaso. Al lado del tocadiscos.

"¡Agua! Divino tesoro…" se dijo a sí misma mientras se levantaba, abría la botella, cogía el vaso y bebía. "MMmmmm…tiene un sabor raro… ¡Pero esta fresquita!" siguió bebiendo.

Remus seguía en la cocina, pensando la mejor manera de empezar a sacarle el tema a Tonks: si dando rodeos o directamente. Ahora que tenían tiempo, hacer algunos rodeos para que ella se sintiera confiada era lo mejor que podía hacer. Remus se riñó a sí mismo por haber intentado preguntarlo de sopetón, seguramente, si lo hubiera hecho, ella hubiera huido como la otra vez.

Acabó de preparar la comida, puso los platos en una bandeja y se dirigió al salón. Abrió la puerta. Tonks estaba de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana.

"Las vistas no es que sean muy buenas pero…" dijo Remus poniendo la bandejita encima de la mesa y mirando a Tonks. "… ¿Tonks?"

La aludida se volteó, con una risita tonta en sus labios. En la mano tenia un vaso con un líquido transparente.

"Tonks…¿Cuántos vasos has bebido de allí?" dijo Remus preocupadamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

"RRReeemusss…pueesshh…crreo que…hip…cuatrro?" dijo Tonks con las mejillas rojas, el vaso cayó de su mano y fue rodando por el suelo.

"Venga ven" dijo Remus seriamente mientras la cogía del brazo y la conducia hasta el sofá. "Descansa un poco aquí…has bebido demasiado…o tu no aguantas la bebida…"

"¡SHÍ QUE LA AGUANTO!" gritó Tonks enfadada.

"Por supuesto que sí…y por esto vas a sentarte" dijo Lupin poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se paró un segundo, según decían "_Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad_"…quizás preguntándole a Tonks en ese estado…no, eso era muy innoble.

"¿Por qué tengo que shentarme¡Hip!" dijo Tonks molesta " ¡Yo no quiero shentarme!"

"Porque me vas a esperarsentadita aquí para que te traiga un cubo de agua y te lo tire encima…" dijo Remus irónicamente.

"¿EN SHERIO!" dijo sorprendida Tonks.

"Cuando estás así pierdes todos tus cables…" suspiró Remus pasándose una mano por la cara. "¿Te sientas por favor?"

"Eshta biiiieeen…" Tonks se dirigió al sofá, pero no vio el vaso y se tropezó con el, Remus intentando evitar que se hiciera daño, la agarró provocando que los dos cayesen encima del sofa. Remus habia quedado encima de ella.

"¿Te has hecho daño?" preguntó él preocupadamente.

Tonks empezó a reír, estaba aun más roja.

"L-lo siento" se disculpó él, algo sonrojado, haciendo un ademán de quitarse encima suyo. Pero unas suaves manos le cogieron la cabeza y unos labios se acercaron a los suyos.

Remus no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, Tonks, su compañera de la Orden, su amiga, le estaba besando en ese mismo momento. Podía sentir la cálida respiración de ella y el dulce sabor del licor que Tonks había bebido en sus labios. Tonks le soltó y se quedó tumbada en el sofá.

"Nunca me habia….¡Hip!...atrrrevido a decirtelo Remush…" dijo ella "…pero me gushtash musho…"

Remus se quedó helado. Eso no podia ser verdad, el alcochol la habia afectado…pero el refrán que habia pensado minutos antes se le volvió a pasar por la cabeza. Un sonido le hizo volver a la realidad. Alguien golpeaba a la puerta.

Miró a Tonks, se había dormido. Se levantó lo más rápidamente posible pero a la vez con suavidad, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora. Se dirigió a la puerta intentando olvidar el incidente pasado y preguntándose quien podia ser. Preparó su varita y abrió la puerta.

"Buenas noches Remus"

Lupin miró al anciano que estaba en la puerta: Albus Dumbledore.

"Señor Director… ¿Qué le trae por aquí a estas horas?" preguntó Lupin algo sorprendido. "Entre por favor…"

Dumbledore entró en la casa y Remus cerró la puerta.

"Tengo una misión para ti Remus" dijo Dumbledore. "No hay tiempo que perder"


	3. Chapter 3

YAAAAA! Acabo de terminar de escribirlo...siento la tardanza, enserio! Pero se me metio UN MALDITO TROYANO en el ordenador y ahora ni el internet ni el messenger no me funciona desdeese ordenador y ademássq estaba en un momento de...¿Y AHORA QUE PONGO MAS EN EL FIIIIC! >o ToT...y bueno...el capitulo es cortito...y no se pero no me he quedado con muy buenas expectativas...lo siento. A si! Me ha parecido una casualidad que **sarah-keyko **vaya a leer y a comprarse el libro en Alemania. Porque yo me lo compré y lo leí alli! XD...Además el dia de su salida mundial!...Osea que lo del incidente de la lampara mientras saltaba...la lampara no era mia XD. Pero no se rompió, era de metal la muy...¬¬..por cierto buen viaje..o alomejor ya has vuelto cuando he publicado esto U.

**Tsubame-chan**, me alegro que tu Lupin sea como el que te imaginabas! Yo te digo que me cuesta mucho intentar hacer los carácteres...Espero que el Dumbledore de mi fic tambien tenga el mismo caracter que te imaginas y no te decepcione! )...¿Que llevo a Tonks en la piel? XD...OJALA! Es mi personaje femenino de HP favorito! Y no se...me senti algo identificada con ella. Si ella tiene fijación por darse contra los paragüeros yo los tengo contra los pomos de las puertas y a tropezarme con todo XD...además, cuando una ha estado enamorada de alguien sabe como es sentirse asi...aunque a veces algunos cuentos de hadas no terminan como te esperas.

¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS LOS QUE ME HAN PUESTO EN SUSFAVORITOS! Se me salian las lagrimitaas de la emocion! Sq soy muy sensible a veces...XD...

Por cierto, sabeis alguna cancion para esta parejita? Sq yo la unica que he encontrado asi es_..."She loves you" de Los Beatles_...pero es DEMASIADO ANIMADA! XXXXXD...sq con lo del Señor Weasley "But she wants you..." y todo eso, al ver el titulo de la cancion dije: Uep! Miremos la letra! Y coincidia! XD...She loves you yeeee yeeeee yeeee!...si, si...se me va la olla.

Ey, enserio. Debo ser una pesada siempre contandoos mi vida antes de cada fic...no me envieis ninguna bomba XD

_Lectores del fic: QUE TE CALLES YA PESADA!_.

Bueno,bueno! U...repito que este capitulo es cortito y que espero que os agrade como los dos anteriores. Hasta la próxima! oº

_Charat huye al ver las antorchas asomarse por su habitación_

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 3-  
ME DUELE HACERTE DAÑO**

"Tengo una misión para ti Remus" dijo Dumbledore. "No hay tiempo que perder"

Las palabras del director de Hogwarts sorprendieron al licántropo.

"Quizás, si me invitas a un poco de chocolate caliente nuestra charla será menos aburrida" prosiguió Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

"Acompáñeme a la cocina por favor" dijo Remus conduciéndolo hacia allí.

Dumbledore no pudo evitar ver un par de zapatos en la entrada.

"¿Hay alguien más aquí?"

"Nymphadora Tonks" dijo Remus algo tenso, recordando la extraña – o eso era lo que creía él - escena que había sufrido hacia menos de cinco minutos.

"Oh…vaya" dijo Dumbledore, intentando ocultar una sonrisa debajo de su plateada barba "Entonces¿molesto?"

"Los asuntos de la Orden son más importantes" dijo Remus rápidamente. "Además, se ha quedado dormida mientras charlábamos" mintió, en parte.

"¿A si?" dijo Dumbledore mirando su reloj con muchas manecillas "Pues vaya…Es bastante tarde ya, bueno¿para cuando ese chocolate?"

La cocina estaba aún algo desordenada debido al incidente con el horno. Dumbledore se sentó en la mesa mientras Remus preparaba el chocolate.

"Verás Remus…" dijo Dumbledore cruzando sus manos encima de la mesa y apoyando su barbilla en ellas. "Tengo que pedirte un gran favor…o mejor dicho, es una misión"

"Señor Director" dijo Remus, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina mientras servía algo de chocolate a Dumbledore."Usted ha hecho muchas, diría demasiadas, cosas por mí, y no voy a negarme a lo que me va a encomendar."

"Escucháme antes de tomar decisiones imprudentes, Remus. Tu sabes que Voldemort está buscando seguidores¿No?" dijo Dumbledore poniéndose serio.

"Sí"

"Y que no solamente busca seguidores magos, sino de, diriamos, otras categorías¿Verdad?"

"Sí"

"Muy bien" dijo Dumbledore apartando las manos de su barbilla "Ahora viene el asunto que debo pedirte"

Remus miró a Dumbledore atentamente.

"¿De que se trata?"

"Tú ya sabes que envié a Hagrid para que intentara convencer a los gigantes y que no se unieran a Voldemort, entonces" dijo Dumbledore mirando a los ojos a Remus "Tendrás que hace lo mismo, pero con…"

"…Los hombres lobo" acabó Remus.

"Exacto" dijo Dumbledore "Remus, es una misión muy difícil, ya sabes cómo volvió Hagrid de la suya..."

Remus se quedó pensativo, respiró hondo.

"Soy el único que puedo hacerlo"

"Bien" suspiró Dumbledore "Ahora te voy a poner al corriente de todo lo que sabemos, descubrir lo demás será cosa tuya."

Dumbledore tardó una hora en contarle todo, los hombres lobo, a saber, estaban a favor de Voldemort. Fenir Greyback era el jefe de esa comunidad, él era un hombre lobo despiadado, sin escrúpulos, que había tomado gusto a la carne humana. Remus debía infiltrarse y descubrir el porqué de su alianza con Voldemort y si podía, intentar que se rebelaran.

"Debo marcharme Remus" dijo Dumbledore levantándose y yendo al recibidor."Tengo que prepararme para el nuevo curso"

Remus se fijó en la mano del director de Hogwarts, no entendia porque no se habia fijado antes. Tenia un aspecto horrible.

"Director…su mano…"

"Un accidente sin importancia Remus" contestó Dumbledore, saliendo por la puerta. "Una última cosa, Remus" añadió volteandose hacia él.

"¿Si Director?"

"Tu vida es más importante, no lo olvides" dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. "Buenas noches"

Y desapareció.

"Buenas noches…" dijo en voz baja Remus. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al salón, donde Tonks estaba dormida en el sofá, con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro.

La noche pasó sin disturbios, Remus estaba sentado, en el suelo frente la chimenea, mientras se tomaba una taza de chocolate que había quedado. Miles de pensamientos sobrevolaban en su cabeza, pensar que debía cumplir esa peligrosa misión, quien sabia como saldría de allí. En el fondo, tenia miedo.

Pero Dumbledore habia hecho muchas cosas por él, y debia devolverle el favor fuera como fuera.

Además¿A que vino ese beso? No lo entendía, o no quería entenderlo, la palabras que le dijo ella podrían no tomarse en serio, pero el beso…y…ahora empezaban a concordar todas las reacciones de ella.

Remus levantó la cabeza del suelo y miró a Tonks. Si eso era cierto…¿Qué le respondería¿Cómo reaccionaria ella? Y…lo más importante… ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos?.

Él solo veía a Tonks como una amiga, una compañera de trabajo, de fatigas; en la cual se podía confiar. Pero… ¿Cuántas veces Remus había hablado de su vida privada o de sus pensamientos con ella?...ella siempre era la que le contaba todo, ella confiaba en él… ¿Y él en ella?

"Eres un maldito falso Remus…" se dijo a sí mismo, tomando un sorbo de chocolate. Miró de nuevo al suelo y luego a Tonks. ¿Qué le iba a responder, él no quería hacerle daño…pero tendría que hacérselo, ella…ella…no puede estar con él.

Con esos confusos pensamientos Remus se fue sumiendo en el mundo de los sueños.

El Sol se filtraba por las ventanas y Tonks despertó con un dolor de cabeza increíble.

"¿Dónde…?"

"Buenos días" dijo una voz desde atrás, Remus estaba preparando la mesa para el desayuno. "No tengo mucha cosa… ¿Tostadas?"

"S-sí…" dijo ella, levantándose del sofá y sentándose en la mesa.

"Toma" dijo Remus dándole una bebida humeante a Tonks "Para la resaca"

"Gracias" dijo ella tomando el vaso y bebiendo, cuando terminó miró a Remus. "¿Qué diablos me pasó?"

"Ah…" dijo Remus como si nada "Creo que confundiste esa botella de Gin de los Elfos con agua…y te sentó algo mal…"

"¡Dios mio!" dijo ella tapándose la cara "¡Que vergüenza! Es que…no soporto muy bien la bebida ¿sabes? Una vez en una fiesta en Hogwarts acabé fatal…y fregando los lavabos gracias a Filch."

"Ya me di cuenta y…" Remus intento conservar la misma calma de antes, se sentó y la miró fijamente "…hiciste algo muy gracioso…"

" ¿A si¿Qué?" dijo ella sonriendo divertidamente.

"Me dijiste…" dijo él, intentando que sus manos no temblaran, las entrelazó y apoyó su cara en ellas. "…que yo te gustaba y me besaste" dijo al fin.

La sonrisa de Tonks se borró inmediatamente.

" ¿Qué?..." dijo ella asustada "¿Es una broma¿No?"

"Me temo que no, Tonks"

Ella se levantó rápidamente.

"Tengo que irme…"

Remus también se levantó y la agarró del brazo.

"No te vas a ir como la otra vez, Nymphadora" dijo seriamente.

"¡Déjame ir!" dijo ella forcejeando, con los ojos brillantes.

"No" dijo él tranquilamente, sin soltarla.

"¡Por favor! Ademas¡Bajo los efectos del alcohol se puede cometer de todo!"

"Mientes, Nymphadora, vas a quedarte aquí y vas a explicármelo, te voy a escuchar…hasta el final."

Tonks paró de forcejear, esta era su oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía y huía como una estúpida. No se atrevía a mirar a Remus con sus ojos, ahora llorosos. Cansadamente, se sentó en el sofá, mirando al suelo. Remus estaba de pie delante de ella, mirándola y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mostrar total tranquilidad.

"No sé cuando empezó, Remus" empezó ella "Pero…un día…empecé a sentir cosas distintas hacia ti…el día que estabas a mi lado cuandó desperté después de la batalla en el ministerio…cuando me consolaste por la muerte de Sirius, sentí que no quería separarme nunca de ti…y…bueno…" le costaba respirar, estaba muy roja y unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas "Yo no quería decírtelo…me daba mucha vergüenza…prefería guardármelo para mí…y para nadie más…" cerró los ojos, cayeron otras dos lágrimas, los volvió a abrir y levantó la cabeza hacia Remus.

Remus se agachó a la altura de ella, y respiró hondo, le costaba demasiado empezar a hablar.

"Tonks" dijo al fin "Comprendo tus sentimientos, y los acepto…pero…" no podía mirarla a la cara, esos ojos bañados en lágrimas le destrozaban por dentro, se levantó rápidamente y se volteó hacia la chimenea. "…esto no puede ser" escuchó un sollozo "Yo…solamente te veo como una compañera de la Orden, una buena amiga…además…soy muy mayor para ti…y mi condición de hom…"

"No digas nada más, Remus" interrumpió Tonks, levantándose. "He escuchado suficiente"

Remus se giró hacia ella.

"Tonks…" dijo él apenado. "Yo…lo sien…"

"No necesito tu compasión" sollozó ella con rabia."Me voy, gracias por el desayuno"

"Tonks espera…"

Tonks se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

"Ya sabía que contestarías eso…" dijo ella sin voltearse a un Remus que estaba frente la puerta del salón, mirándola. "…adiós, Remus"

"¡Nymphadora!" dijo Remus intentando atraparla, pero ella se desvaneció en el aire. Apenado, Remus cerró la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaaaaa! Volvi! Volvi! (8)...wenu si...he tardado mucho, pero sq estaba, como en el otro capitulo...SIN IDEAS NI NEURONAS EN EL CEREBRO! ToT...el efecto "vuelta al cole" empieza a acechar de debajo cualquier objeto...

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR VUESTROS REVIEWS! **Me rio mucho con algunos de ellos...eso de influir en la vida de los demas con ciertas canciones sé lo que es...con Coldplay sobre todo...y Chenoa XD...me pone muy contenta que os guste el fic.De verdad.

En este capitulo prfundizarems más en la familia de Tonks. Ya que nos los conocemos, yo hago una visión de mi propia familia Tonkina personal XD...Remus no aparece en este capitulo, no me mateis por eso...a mi tb me sabe muy malToT ...

Bueno no se que contaros más...a si...la palabra "Wotcher", la he traducido como "Buenas"en vez del "Hola" de la traduccion española del quinto libro, mala a matar.¬¬...ya que el termino "Wotcher" es un saludo muy coloquial q es un "What a cheer"...segun lei en una web.

A si, por cierto, unas amigas y yo estamos haciendo un proyecto del 7 libro, algun dia de estos publicaré el primer capitulo. Pero tenemos q aun saber el titulo...porque lo de "Harry Potter y..." lo sabemos...pero despues del "y..." no sabemos que poner...

Vale, no os entretengo más. Hasta el próximo capitulo, y decidme que os han parecido los padres de Tonks. Por cierto, ya salen fragmentos del 6 libro, a ver si lo reconoceis.Y gracias a los de algunos signos de interrogación no salen. Por lo demás, disfrutad leyendo ).

**

* * *

**

-CAPITULO 4-  
FAMILIA

Tonks estaba tirada en su cama, en un pequeño apartamento del centro de Londres. No tenia hambre, no tenia sueño, no sentía nada….sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera falto de cualquier sentimiento.

No podía dejar de maldecirse a si misma por haber bebido eso tan a la ligera. Además, se fue de casa de Remus de una forma bastante cobarde, sin pararse a escuchar hasta el final, como dijo él que lo haría.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que accidentalmente le hubiera dicho a Remus lo que sentía por él. Y no había salido de su apartamento desde entonces, aparte de unas pequeñas visitas a la Madriguera, donde Molly y la joven Hermione Granger se preocupaban por su reciente débil aspecto.

La joven se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se miró al espejo: su pelo, antes de color rosa, era ahora de un color marrón, parecido al pelaje de un ratón. Y su rostro, antes redondo, estaba muchísimo más delgado, debido a la falta de alimento.

Tonks apartó la vista del espejo y se quitó la ropa, encendió la ducha y se metió dentro. Aunque no tenía ganas, el domingo era el único día de la semana en que Tonks iba a cenar a casa de sus padres, y en efecto: era domingo. Y ya eran las nueve de la tarde.

"…Llego tarde…" pensó con desgana mientras miraba el reloj que tenia en el baño, tenia la forma de una flor. Le gustaba ese reloj.

Se apresuró en arreglarse y, literalmente, se puso lo primero que encontró,

cerró la puerta del apartamento y se dirigió al salón, cogió su capa, respiró hondo y desapareció.

Se apareció en un pequeño jardín muy bonito con figuritas de gnomos, a su padre, Ted Tonks, le gustaba coleccionarlos. Miró su casa, era pequeñita, con dos pisos, pero muy acogedora. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la entrada, de un color verde oscuro, no puedo evitar mirar al cielo.

Tonks se quedó estática en el mismo lugar, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. En el cielo, a una vista perfecta, habia una luna llena hermosa y misteriosa a la vez.

"Remus…" dijo en voz baja, pensando como, o en que estado estaría ahora él. No pudo evitar que una lágrima bajara por su mejilla derecha. Respiró hondo, se secó los ojos, y tocó a la puerta. Tenia que ser fuerte.

Una mujer de mediana estatura abrió la puerta, tenía el pelo de un castaño oscuro, y unos ojos de un azul acuoso. Sonrió.

"Llegas tarde Nymphadora"

"No me llames Nymphadora" dijo Tonks como saludo mientras entraba en la casa.

"¿Cómo voy a llamarte entonces?" dijo Andrómeda Tonks, cerrando la puerta y acompañando a su hija hacia el salón. "Tu padre esta muy preocupado, a saber que hace ahora que le he dejado dos segundos solo."

Entraron el en salón y Ted Tonks, de pelo color marrón y ojos oscuros y centelleantes, estaba pegado al teléfono gritándose con alguien.

"¡HE PERDIDO A MI HIJA!...si...si…pelo corto de color rosa…ojos oscuros como los míos…preciosos…una joven preciosa" Ted paró de hablar un momento, escuchando "¿ES QUE UN PADRE NO PUEDE PRESUMIR DE SU HIJA?" bramó.

Tonks se llevó una mano a la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza, avergonzada.

"¡Espere!" prosiguió el Señor Tonks "Creo que el otro día la vi con el pelo verde…si ya lo se que dije que era rosa pero...¡LE DIGO QUE ESTO NO ES UNA BROMA¡HE PERDIDO A MI…!"

La conexión del teléfono se apagó, Andrómeda tenia un dedo puesto en el cuelgue del éste, mirando a su marido severamente.

"Tu hija desaparecida ha llegado, Ted"

Ted se levantó, miró por encima del hombro de su esposa y vio a su joven hija.

"El pelo verde al final no me convenció ¿Sabes?" dijo Tonks, con los brazos cruzados. "Hola, papá"

Antes de que el señor Tonks pudiera decir algo, Andrómeda puso una mano en su cintura y la otra con su dedo índice en el pecho de Ted, dando golpecitos.

"¿A quien llamabas esta vez?" dijo enfadada "¿A los bomberos, a la policía o a la pizzería que esta a dos manzanas?"

"¡Para que veas lo preocupada que se pone tu madre por ti, princesita!" dijo Ted por encima del hombro de Andrómeda. "¡Así ves que tu padre es el que te quiere más de los dos!"

La señora Tonks puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ve a servir la cena anda" dijo severamente.

"¡Como mande su excelentísima reina!" dijo Ted con una voz muy respetuosa, haciendo una divertida reverencia, con muchas florituras.

El rostro de Andrómeda se calmó un poco, mientras el señor Tonks iba hacia la cocina. Tonks estaba en el mismo lugar, con los brazos aún cruzados. Algo molesta y avergonzada por ver a sus padres portarse como quiceañeros.

"No me preguntes porqué me casé con él" dijo Andrómeda acompañando a su hija a la mesa.

Mientras se sentaban, Andrómeda miraba fijamente a tu hija.

"Tienes nuevo look…"

"Obviamente" dijo Tonks cortante."Ahora se lleva esto"

La madre de Tonks no dijo nada más, pero miraba de una manera extraña a su hija.

"La cena esta lista" dijo Ted Tonks entrando con una fuente llena de comida, parecían unos bistecs y puré de patatas. "Me ha salido de…UOPS!"

Ted tropezó con la alfombra que habia debajo de la mesa, y el plato voló durante unos segundos. Pero se quedó flotando en el aire.

"Hija, de tal palo, tal astilla" dijo la señora Tonks con la varita en la mano, apuntando a la fuente.

"¿Y porque he tenido que salir a él?" dijo Tonks con una mirada desaprobatoria a su padre, cogiendo la fuente y dejándola sobre la mesa."No te ofendas papá" viendo la cara del señor Tonks, que parecía que se iba a echar a llorar.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, charlaron de temas normales, sobre el trabajo de Auror, el reciente terror en el mundo mágico, el nuevo aspecto de Tonks y de…

"Y qué hija¿Algún hombre en tu vida?" preguntó con una sonrisita Andrómeda.

Tonks paró de comer, haciendo un ruido desagradable en el plato con los cubiertos. Miró a su madre¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba?.

"¿UN HOMBRE?" gritó Ted. "¡El unico hombre en la vida de mi princesita soy yo¿Verdad hija?"

"No soy tu princesita papá" dijo Tonks, su padre parecia un niño de trece años, podría considerarlo como un hermano en vez de un padre. Recordaba la manía que les cogía a los amigos que hacía en el vecindario, siempre que veía a alguno ser más simpático con ella, mejor no estar cerca. Sobre protector hasta la médula, Tonks se sentía aliviada cuando iba a Hogwarts.

"¡Me das en el corazón!" dijo Ted poniendo una cara triste. "Me levantaré y me iré a refugiarme en mi soledad, para olvidar este mal trago…voy a ver la televisión" se levantó y se fue del salón comedor, mientras su hija ponía los ojos en blanco y suspiraba.

"A mi no me engañas hija" dijo Andrómeda, respondiendo a la reciente duda de Tonks. "¿Quién es él?"

"No es nada de chicos, mamá" dijo Tonks intentando rechazar sus ojos azules.

"Vaya que no." respondió Andrómeda. "No habias tenido este tipo de pelo desde lo de Angus Emory, que te dio bien fuerte, aún recuerdo tus frases en tu diario…_'Es tan guapo como un unicornio cabalgando por al lado del un lago a la luz de la luna…'_"

Tonks sintió un estremecimiento al oir la palabra "luna". Recordó a Angus, un chico de Gryffindor dos cursos mayor que ella, causaba furor entre las jovencitas en sus tiempos.

"Un momento… ¿Cuándo has leído mi diario?" preguntó enfadada.

"Lo encontré por tu habitación y no puede resistirme… ¿Entre una madre y una hija no hay secretos verdad?" dijo con una sonrisa traviesa "Venga, te veo muy mal hija, casi no has hablado en toda la cena, estas más pálida y delgada. Y tu bueno, pelo, no es como el de antes…"

Tonks miró a su madre, sabía que no le gustaba su pelo rosa. Recordó el día que empezó a ponérselo así, a su padre casi le dio un infarto, porque, siendo _muggle_, era muy susceptible a las cosas mágicas.

"¿Podemos salir afuera?" preguntó su madre.

"Sí…"

Andrómeda y Tonks salieron al jardín, y se sentaron en un banco, a la vez columpio, que estaba bajo el porche de la casa. Las dos, madre e hija, miraron al cielo, la luna llena aún seguía allí.

"Déjame adivinar quien es y porque estás asi…" dijo su madre "¡Es Bill Weasley¡Y estas asi porque se va a casar¿Me equivoco?"

"¿Bill!" dijo Tonks molesta. "¡Pero que dices mamá!"

Andrómeda miró a Tonks, con una mirada comprensiva.

"Cuéntamelo todo"

Tonks miró al suelo.

"No creo que lo conozcas…y si le conoces seguro que no te gustará…" dijo ella avergonzada."Bueno…se llama Remus Lupin" cerró los ojos esperando alguna reprimenda.

"¿Lupin?" dijo al fin, después de unos momentos, Andrómeda "¿Ese hombre que era amigo de mi primo?"

"Y un licántropo…" dijo Tonks mirando a la luna llena.

"Pues…" dijo Andrómeda, mirando a la luna también. "Es un buen hombre, amable, algo callado y misterioso a veces. Según le recuerdo cuando le conocí hace mucho tiempo, un día que quedé Sirius y sus amigos."

"¿Eh..?...pensaba que me dirías que no debería estar enamorada de él porque, bueno…es muy mayor y todo eso…"

"¿Por qué iba a decirte eso?" rió la señora Tonks "Y bueno¿Qué tal lo llevas?"

"En fase post-calabazas" dijo Tonks mirando al suelo, triste.

"Oh, vaya…" suspiró Andrómeda "Mmm…pero…no hay…¿Ninguna esperanza?"

"No lo sé…pero creo que no"

"Inténtalo de nuevo, hija"

"Mamá…" dijo Tonks mirando a su madre, que seguía mirando a la luna.

"Tu padre y yo nos conocimos un día que íbamos por Londres, nos chocamos, manchó mi vestido con las compras que había hecho y me invitó a tomar algo, típico¿No?" sonrió

"Pues…si" respondió Tonks sinceramente.

"Era un hombre muy divertido y algo raro, y eso me gustó. No veas como se pusieron tus abuelos y tus tías al ver que empecé a salir con un muggle, el único que me apoyó fue Sirius." miró a su hija. "Recuerdo sus palabras como si fueran ayer, me dijo que…luchara por lo que quería, que no importaban las opiniones de los demás, que si él, es decir, Ted, hacia que me sintiera feliz, y yo le hacia sentir feliz a él. Nada importaba."

"Vaya…Sirius podía llegar a ser muy profundo…" dijo Tonks algo sorprendida.

"Deben ser tantos años en Azkaban. ¿No te parece?" Andrómeda rió, luego su rostro se puso melancólico "Supongo que ahora debe estar en un lugar mejor…"

"Ojalá…" suspiró Tonks.

"Escúchame bien, Mymphadora. Ese Remus Lupin aún no se ha dado cuenta de la joya que se le ha presentado, puede que te lleves muchos batacazos, pero sigue intentando. Su vida no ha sido muy fácil, tú lo sabes bien. Y apostaría todos mis galeones a que tú eres la indicada para hacerle el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Y si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz."

"Gracias mamá…" Tonks abrazó a su madre.

"A tu padre no le gustará cuando se entere, pero será nuestro secreto. Al menos en familia" dijo Andrómeda.

"Sí…" Tonks y su madre dejaron de abrazarse. "Por cierto mamá, ahora que pienso, si no llega a ser por Sirius yo no nazco ¿Verdad?"

"Probablemente" dijo Andrómeda "Nunca había caído en eso…maldito Black"

Llegó la hora de marcharse, eran las doce de la noche. Tonks estaba en la entrada, despidiendose de sus padres.

"Ya veremos si puedo venir el próximo domingo, os enviaré una lechuza" dijo Tonks dando un beso a su padre.

"¿No puedes utilizar el correo como todo el mundo?" dijo su padre suplicante.

"No, papá"

"Ouuuu.."

"Adiós, bruja" dijo Tonks a su madre.

"Suerte" dijo Andrómeda"Espero que la próxima vez vengas a cenar acompañada de alguien"

"¿De quien?" preguntó Ted.

Tonks salió de la casa, y cerró la puerta. Mientras caminaba hacia la parte trasera del jardín oyó perfectamente el grito de su padre, amortiguado por las paredes de la casa.

"¿UN HOMBRE!"

Tonks pensó que ir a su casa ahora no era buena idea, porque su padre la llamaría al llegar. Decidió ir a la Madriguera. Cerró los ojos, se concentró, y desapareció.

La cocina de la Madriguera estaba con la luz encendida, y Tonks tocó la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" dijo una voz que conoció como la de Molly.

"Buenas Molly, soy Tonks"

"Mmm…¿Qué es lo que más odias?"

"Que me llamen por mi nombre, Nymphadora"

"¡Oh! Entonces eres tu" Molly abrió la puerta, llevando un vestido verde. "¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?"

"Huyo del panorama familiar" dijo Tonks entrando y dejando su capa.

"Tu aspecto no ha mejorado mucho…" dijo preocupada la señora Weasley. "¿Tienes problemas con tus metamorfosis?"

"Se podría decir que sí que tengo algunos" Tonks se sentó. "Noches, Hermione" dijo Tonks a una jovencita con el pelo castaño que subía las escaleras.

"Buenas noches Tonks" dijo ella, y abandonó la cocina.

"Ten" Molly le dio una taza con té. Y se sentó. "¿Qué tal estás?"

"¿Es que hoy todo el mundo va a interrogarme?" preguntó Tonks.

"Te veo mal desde que fuiste a casa de Remus, querida. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Nada" dijo Tonks rápidamente, poniéndose roja.

"Me alegro de que tu rostro sea como un libro abierto" dijo Molly. "¿Y qué respondió él?"

"¿Eh?" Tonks miró a Molly, sorprendida.

"Cariño, no fue por nada que te envié a ti a llevarle comida" dijo Molly con una sonrisa.

"Ah…vaya…bueno…" dijo Tonks, tomó un sorbo del ardiente té. "La verdad es que me rechazó"

"¿Qué!" gritó Molly muy molesta. "Será idiota"

Tonks miró a Molly aún más sorprendida, habia llamado a Remus…¿idiota?.

"Nada, nada, Tonks" dijo Molly, calmándose. "Dale algo de tiempo"

"Supongo que si…" dijo Tonks, agarrando la taza con sus dos manos. ¿Por qué Molly habia llamado a Remus idiota¿Es que ella se habia perdido algo?.

"Pero te costará encontrarle…bonita…" Tonks miró a Molly " Ya sabes, la misión…"

"¿Misión¿Qué misión?"

"¿No lo sabes?" preguntó Molly preocupada. "Dumbledore ha enviado a Remus a la comunidad de hombres lobo para que espi…"

"¡No puede ser¡No es posible!" gritó Tonks levantándose de golpe. "¿Cómo puede Dumbledore hacer eso¡Es demasiado peligroso!"

"Lo sé Tonks pero…para una misión con esas condiciones. Remus es el unico que puede…"

"Por qué es un hombre lobo¿no?" dijo Tonks con rabia, sentándose de nuevo. "Dumbledore utiliza a la gente por su condición, primero Hagrid…ahora Remus…"

"No digas eso de Dumbledore" dijo Molly tristemente "Él sabe lo que hace, y confía en Remus"

"Eso espero…"

Toda la confianza que le habia dado su madre anteriormente se derrumbó como una pared. ¿Cómo reaccionaria Remus al verla¿Cómo se portaría con ella¿Cómo le influenciaría esa misión? Se asustaba con pensar que nunca la volvería a tratar de la misma manera que antes…que la tratara como si fuera…una desconocida. No, no quería verle.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

"¿Quién esta alli?" dijo nerviosamente Molly, yendo hacia la puerta "¡Identifícate"

"Soy yo, Dumbledore, trayendo a Harry"

Molly abrió la puerta.

"¡Harry, cariño! Dios mio, Albus, me has dado un susto¡Dijiste que no esperásemos hasta mañana!"

"Fuimos afortunados" dijo Dumbledore "Slughorn me ha mostrado ser más persuasivo de lo que esperaba. Harry lo hizo, por supuesto. ¡Ah, hola, Nymphadora!"

Tonks miró al profesor, un intenso odio hacia él brotó de su interior.

"Hola, profesor" dijo "Buenas, Harry"

"Hola, Tonks" dijo Harry.

"Mejor que me vaya" dijo ella rápidamente, cogiendo su capa y poniéndosela sobre los hombros. "Gracias por el té y la simpatía, Molly"

"Por favor no te vayas por mí" dijo Dumbledore cortésmente "No puedo quedarme, tengo asuntos urgentes que discutir con Rufus Scrimgeour"

"No, no, necesito irme" dijo ella, rechazando los ojos de Dumbledore "Noches…"

"Querida¿Por qué no vienes este fin de semana, Remus y Ojo-loco van a venir…" dijo Molly.

"No, en serio, Molly…gracias de todas formas…buenas noches, a todos"

Tonks pasó por al lado de Dumbledore y salió por la puerta, y rápidamente, se desvaneció.

Al llegar a su piso, Tonks se tiró en la cama, sin desvestirse. Dumbledore, seguro que le había leído la mente, el maldito viejo. Siempre demostrando esa seguridad y tranquilidad, realmente molesto.

No tendría que haber rechazado la comida del próximo fin de semana…pero la prisa del momento parece que le hizo decir esas cosas. Las palabras que le había dicho su madre se estaban peleando con las suyas propias. Se dio la vuelta y apoyó su cabeza en el cojín.

Quizás tendría que enviarle una lechuza a Molly diciendo que sí asistiría…

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Hola...sé que vais a matarme...pero...VOLVI! REGRESE! AL FIN!...

Influida por un review decidi terminar este maldito capitulo que me ha traido mas de un quebradero de cabeza...porque vamos...SQ NO SABIA QUE PONER! U.U...y bueno...ES CORTO LO SE! os recompensare con un capitulo largo! Pero claro como aun queda fic para rato y todo eso...las escenas las cuales escribire mas pues estan por la mitad/final del fic,...supongo que me entendereis...escribes a veces una historia solamente para llegar a esa escena!

Muchisisisisiisisimas gracias por el apoyo...y segun veo los de estan haciendo limpieza de fics...espero que el mio no sea el elegido...(_mira a los de fanfiction con carita de cachorrito abandonado_)

Este capitulo esta dedicado más a Remus y a sus pensamientos...espero que lo leais tomando una buena taza de chocolate! mmmm!

Bueno...os dejo...dejad reviews...Y PERDON!

* * *

******-CAPITULO 5-  
UN NUEVO LUGAR**

La luz del Sol se filtraba por las raídas cortinas de la habitación de Remus Lupin, que estaba tumbado en su cama, intentando descansar. Esta última noche no había sido muy tranquila. Se dio la vuelta y notó una punzada en el brazo, el arañazo que se había hecho a si mismo esta vez dolía de verdad. Y el vendaje no era suficiente para calmar el dolor.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y, además, hoy era el día en que tenia que dirigirse, según le había comunicado Dumbledore, a un bosque bastante alejado de la civilización, donde residía la reciente comunidad de hombres lobo dirigida por Fenrir Greyback.

Remus se volvió a girar, pensando como aparecería allí y como hablaría. Esto ya no era ninguno de sus juegos de juventud, y tampoco iría acompañado.

Unos golpecitos despertaron a Remus de sus pensamientos y miró a la ventana. Una vieja lechuza estaba apoyada en el alfeizar.

'¿Errol?' dijo mientras abría la ventana y cogía la lechuza antes de que cayera al jardín, parecía que iba a darle un espasmo en cualquier momento. La dejó encima de su cama (la lechuza se lo agradeció con un débil ulular), cogió la carta que llevaba en la pata y la leyó.

_Querido Remus: _

_¿Cómo te encuentras¿Querrías venir mañana a La Madriguera a comer? Es sábado, así que no me pongas excusas¿entendido?. Ojo-loco y Tonks van a venir también. _

_Molly_

'Vaya…' dijo él en voz alta. 'Que amable por su parte' sonrió, Molly se comportaba como una madre para todo el mundo, y él no era una excepción. Releyó la carta, al leer el nombre de Tonks su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente. Se sintió muy mal.

No estaba muy acostumbrado a estas cosas; cuando iba a Hogwarts él se hizo algo popular junto a Sirius y James, y más de una chica se le insinuó, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma. Y la verdad es que siempre lo sería, él no estaba hecho para amar a una mujer, o bueno, mejor dicho, no estaba dispuesto a que ninguna mujer le amara a él. No quería dar problemas y más sufrimientos. Además, Tonks es tan joven…

Nymphadora…¿Por qué pensaba ahora en ella?. La verdad es que hacia tiempo que no la veía. Se sintió más culpable. ¿Por qué esa estúpida cosa llamada "_amor_" siempre acababa estropeando las cosas?

Con una rabia que surgió de su interior, hizo de la carta una bola de papel con una mano y la tiró al otro lado de la habitación. Sintió otra punzada en el brazo. Eso le hizo volver a la realidad, la triste y horrible realidad.

'Esto no va a suceder…no vas a estropear mis amistades…' decía en voz baja mientras cogía un trozo de pergamino y empezaba a escribir.

_Querida Molly: _

_Acepto muy gustosamente tu amable invitación. Intentare llegar entre las 12 y las 13. Un fuerte abrazo._

___Remus _

Remus oyó un ulular, se volteó para mirar a Errol, ya estaba recuperado. Ató el pergamino a su pata y el ave salió volando hacia La Madriguera.

Mientras veía como se alejaba, apoyó su mano en el escritorio que había al lado de la ventana, y miró lo que tocaba en ese momento: un mapa y una carta de Dumbledore le hicieron recordar lo que tenia que hacer.

Salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y se puso una chaqueta y la capa. Miró la cruz que había en el mapa, cerró los ojos y se concentró en ese lugar. Desapareció.

Al aparecerse oyó el crujido de las hojas que estaban en el suelo, miró a su alrededor mientras cogía su varita. Empezó a andar por un sendero que había unos metros más a la izquierda. Pensó en cómo se presentaría, era seguro que no sería bienvenido allí.

El bosque estaba muy tranquilo, y eso le preocupaba. No se oía ni el cantar de un pájaro, ni las hojas moverse al viento…

Oyó un sonido algo sospechoso. ¡Voces!. Antes de que se pudiera girar y reaccionar, Remus ya estaba tumbado en el suelo, alguien le agarraba de los brazos y le apretaba la cabeza contra la tierra húmeda y llena de hojas.

'¿Qué tenemos aquí. ¿Una presa?' dijo el que lo sujetaba. Su voz era muy grave, y al parecer de Remus, debía ser un hombre bastante corpulento.  
'¿Quién eres?' dijo una segunda voz, arrodillándose para que Remus le viera mejor. Era un hombre joven, su aspecto parecía también cansado, tenia el pelo de color negro y ojos de un azul intenso. Su mirada era arrogante. '¡Responde!'

'Remus….Lupin…' respondió con dificultad. El que lo tenía sujeto le estaba apretando la herida que tenia en el brazo. 'Vengo para unirme a Greyback…'

El joven calló, hizo una señal al otro y éste levantó a Remus, aunque aún lo tenía sujeto. La varita de Remus estaba en el suelo, el joven la recogió.

'Por si las moscas la seguiré teniendo yo, podrías hacerte daño con ella' dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Remus no sabía donde le llevaban en ese momento, pero tenia que conservar la calma.

'En estos momentos el jefe no está con nosotros ¿Sabes?' dijo el joven, jugando con la varita de Remus. 'Pero igualmente te presentaremos a los demás…y si haces algo fuera de lo normal…' el joven cogió su varita rápidamente y un rayo de luz salió de su varita, apuntando a el tronco de un árbol que estaba en el suelo, éste quedo cortado por la mitad, un corte limpio. El joven miró a Remus. '¿Entendido?' Remus no contestó.

Llegaron a un claro del bosque, donde a lo lejos se oían voces de gente. El hombre corpulento soltó a Remus, que se quedó de pie, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

'Miller' gruñó el joven 'Avisa a los demás y diles que traemos un nuevo aliado'

Miller asintió y se marchó.

'Bueno…bueno…Así que quieres unirte a nosotros…¿Por qué?'

'No creo que deba contarte mis motivos a ti primero' respondió Remus.

'¡No me subestimes!' dijo el joven apuntando a Remus con la varita. 'Soy Leonard Goudyn. Depués de Fenrir, soy el que manda aquí. ¿Entiendes?'

'Remus Lupin, encantado' dijo Remus amablemente, sin inmutarse de la amenaza.

'… ¿Lupin?' preguntó Goudyn. 'Me suena tu nombre…' bajó la varita, pensativo. 'Bah…no importa, ahora respóndeme… ¿Por qué quieres unirte a nosotros?...no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo'

'Estoy harto de la gente que es injusta con nosotros…no tenemos la culpa de habernos convertido en licántropos, y los que nos hacen daño merecen que se lo devolvamos…' dijo Remus, le habia salido una respuesta al instante…una mentira muy buena la verdad… ¿o realmente era una mentira a medias?

'Mmm…' empezó Goudyn, con mirada inquisitiva. 'Por ahora me sirve, ten' le devolvió la varita a Remus. 'Puedes entrar al grupo, hablaré con Fenrir cuando vuelva, pero hasta que no llegue, olvidate de acercarte aquí¿entendido?'

'Sí' respondió Remus.

'Te enviaremos una lechuza. Ahora. ¡Marchate!' dijo Goudyn.

Remus no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde le trajeron. Al llegar a su casa se quitó la chaqueta y se miró la manga de la blusa que llevaba. Estaba roja, la herida del brazo se le había abierto, otra vez.

'Tendré que pedirle a Molly que la lave…' se dijo a si mismo mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la blusa e iba a coger unas vendas del botiquín del cuarto de baño. Le lloraban un poco los ojos mientras se curaba la herida, la verdad es que el mejunge que tenia escocía bastante.

Salió del cuarto de baño y miró el reloj. Eran las 7 de la tarde. La verdad es que el viaje le habia ocupado muchisimo tiempo del día...pero ahora no quería pensar en ello...recordarlo solo provocaría que se sintiera mal¿Le iban a aceptar en el grupo¿Que pasaria si fracasaba¿Podria volver a mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos?...

Bajó al salón, sin camisa y con el brazo y parte del pecho lleno de vendas. Encendió el tocadiscos y se tumbó en el sofa. Se sentía muy cansado...

...Una bonita melodia empezó a sonar en el tocadiscos...

_ Belle nuit, ô nuit d'amour,  
souris à nos ivresses,  
nuit plus douce que le jour,  
ô belle nuit d'amour! _

Esa canción...sonaba la noche que...  
_  
'¿Qué es esa música?' interrumpió Tonks._

_'Offenbach' respondió Remus, algo aturdido por la interrupción._

_'¿Offen…queeé?'_

_'Offenbach' repitió Remus sin poder evitar una carcajada '¿Quieres que lo quite?'_

...Esa noche...Nymphadora...

_ Le temps fuit et sans retour  
emporte nos tendresses!  
Loin de cet heureux séjour,  
le temps fuit sans retour.  
Zéphyrs embrasés,  
versez-nous vos caresses;  
zéphyrs embrasés,  
versez-nous vos baisers._

_Ah! Belle nuit, ô nuit d'amour ... _

Con esa suave y bonita melodía...Remus se sumió en el mundo de los sueños...donde sin saber porqué...soñó en una bonita noche con una luna llena resplandeciente, sin peligros...y él y Tonks la contemplaban uno al lado del otro...

* * *

¿Os ha gustado?...Es cortito... 

Si teneis curiosidad por la cancion es: Barcarola de Offenbach _( Barcarola (Belle nuit, ô nuit d'amour) - Los cuentos de Hoffmann - Offenbach) _y para tener referencias...los que habran visto 'La vida es Bella'...es la ópera a la que asiste el protagonista para ver a su amada...adoro esa escena! XD...que por cierto...he visto un fallo en el segundo capitulo que Tonks dice que cantan la cancion en italiano...Y ES EN FRANCES! XD! Donde estaria mi cabecita en esos momentos?

Aqui teneis la traduccion:

_ Bella noche, oh, noche de amor,  
sonríe a nuestra embriaguez,  
noche más dulce que el día,  
¡oh, bella noche de amor!_

_¡El tiempo huye y para siempre  
se lleva nuestras caricias!  
Lejos de esta feliz morada,  
el tiempo huye para siempre.  
Céfiros ardientes,  
dadnos vuestras caricias;  
Céfiros ardientes,  
dadnos vuestros besos._

_¡Ah! Bella noche, oh, noche de amor .. _

Pongo música clasiquilla xq supongo que a Remus no le debe ir el heavy metal...XDDD...ni cosas por el estilo...bueno! Ahora veremos si estoy mucho para escribir el siguiente capitulo!...UN BESAZO! NOS VEMOS!


	6. Chapter 6

Por 849184301893142 vez...vais a matarme, asesinarme, etc...pero bueno...aqui esta el primer cuarto o mitad de este capitulo, que entre mañana y pasado intentaré acabar. Espero que así me perdoneis dando este capi por adelantado...a trozos...

Me alegra tanto que os guste, es el primer fic que escribo en serio y ver que os gusta pues mira, eso anima! XD...por cierto, si quereis leer mi vida visitad mi journal ok, aqui está la dirección. http/neyra-89. (dejad comentarios si quereis)...a parte iré informando del fic e iré publicandolo tambien en el LJ. Por si acaso los de les pasa por alli borrarme el fic...como han hecho con otros...ejem.

Bueno...ADIOSO!...por cierto...dejad el sueño de Tonks a vuestra imaginación XD...picante o no...era bonito.

* * *

******-CAPITULO 6-  
ALTIBAJOS  
**

Remus despertó dándose cuenta de que el disco del megáfono ya se había terminado, recordaba que había soñado algo muy bonito, pero no sabia el que. La misión de ayer le agotó por completo, aún no se había recuperado de la luna llena y la adrenalina que soltó fue increíble. Ese Goudyn debia ser alguien peligroso si era el segundo de a bordo de Greyback

Estornudó. Eso de dormir sin camisa y solo con la vendas...por Merlín…eso de vivir solo a veces era un poco peligroso.

'Es mejor vivir así…' se dijo a sí mismo tristemente. Miró el reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana, tenía que presentarse a la Madriguera entre las 12 y las 13, como debió leer Molly en su carta, eso sí, si el pobre Errol había llegado sano y salvo a la Madriguera, el pobre animal ya no estaba para esos trotes, o vuelos, según la opinión de Remus.

Subió a su habitación, la sangre que había en su camisa se habia secado, la metió en una bolsa y se empezó a vestir. Decidió ir a dar un pequeño paseo por el prado que estaba por detrás de su casa, esa urbanización era un lugar bastante alejado, además, en el prado había una pequeña plaga de gnomos, y Remus se encargaba de que no se acercaran a las casas muggles, solamente para distraerse.

En Londres, una joven de pelo rosa chicle estaba dormida en su cama. La sonrisa de su cara explicaba que en ese momento debia tener un sueño bastante feliz, y su risita también aportaba mucho a esa idea…

Tonks despertó sobresaltada. Su pelo, de color rosa chicle, se puso de un color rojo intenso, al igual que su rostro.

'Merlín…que cosas sueño…' se levantó y se miró al espejo. Su pelo fue lentamente cambiando a un color castaño. Su sueño había sido bonito, en un sentido amplio, pero la verdad es que nunca ocurriría si las cosas no cambiaban.

'Jejeje…' rió tontamente ella. Sacudió la cabeza y dijo en voz alta mientras se miraba al espejo. 'Te portas como una adolescente, Tonks'. Bueno, la verdad es que no hacia mucho que había dejado de ser adolescente, al menos en apariencia, pero en madurez…¿era ella lo bastante madura?. Con lo patosa que era, la respuesta fue evidente para ella: no.


End file.
